The present application relates to an industrial truck, especially a reach truck, having height-adjustable load bearing means, lifting height controls for the load bearing means in which a plurality of predetermined lifting heights are saved for the load bearing means.
From the prior art, it is known that a user can preselect a lifting height when positioning load bearing means. The load bearing means is occasionally also called load lifting means. The user directly controls the lifting or respectively stacking process and receives information via a display about the current lifting height of the load bearing means.
With the system known from the prior art, it is possible to preselect the stacking level to be approached by entering the corresponding series of characters and pressing a button for storage or removal. In a display, a positioning aid for the load bearing means is offered that, for example, flashes more quickly when the selected stacking level is approached, and for example automatically slows down the lifting or lowering process of the load bearing means so that the user can precisely approach the preselected stacking level. The difference from the target can also be displayed when approaching.